is my smile too sharp or is it just my teeth?
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: In which Midoriya has to clear up misconceptions about his vampiric origins to his classmates.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.  
 **Title** : is my smile too sharp or is it just my teeth?  
 **Summary** : In which Midoriya has to clear up misconceptions about his vampiric origins to his classmates.  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Warnings** : Potentially disturbing imagery  
 **Author's Notes** : Since Halloween is approaching, I thought it would be a good time to write this. I've noticed a few Vampire!Midoriya stories around and I found the idea of Midoriya being a vampire rather intriguing, since Midoriya would appear to be one of the last people to be a vampire. I also decided to play around with the idea of being a vampire, keeping Midoriya to have the same sweet, shy personality, as well as the idea that Midoriya being a vampire is common knowledge in U.A. The title is inspired by a tumblr poem that I was unable to link to. Ask me if you are interested

* * *

" Watch out! " Kaminari yelled out, nearly snatching the spoon that was able to enter Midoriya's mouth.

Midoriya blinked, taken back. " Kaminari?"

" There's garlic in the rice! _Garlic_ ," he emphasized.

And just like that, the rest of his classmates leaped into action. Todoroki as the closest next to Midoriya pushed the fried rice plate almost to the other side of the table, while Tsuyu grabbed the offending fork away with her tongue. Iida started standing up, about to march over and lecture Lunch Rush for not paying attention to potentially dangerous allergens in students' foods. Uraraka quickly tried to usher him to see Recovery Girl, just in case he did ingest some garlic.

Midoriya couldn't help but be amused. " You don't have to worry. Garlic doesn't affect me."

It was equally amusing to see his classmates freeze in place. " It doesn't?" Mineta frowned. " But I thought – "

" I thought vampires can't stand garlic," Kaminari said, confused. " Wards them off and keeps them at bay, or something like that."

Midoriya shrugged. " That's an old myth. Or what they show on movies and television." To prove his point, he reached over and picked up his spoon, amidst their protests, and took a bite to show he suffered no harmful effects. " I'm fine. See?"

" Speaking of which, how are you able to eat? I thought vampires only drink – " Kaminari didn't finish his sentence as Uraraka interrupted.

" You shouldn't ask Midoriya that," she scolded.

Midoriya smiled. " It's fine, Uraraka. I don't mind. Vampires can eat food, not only just blood," he explained. " Most vampires consume food more for enjoyment, rather than sustenance. We do need blood to survive, though."

Everyone leaned forward, their interest piqued. They never heard Midoriya, the only vampire within the vicinity that they knew of, speak so vocally about what it was like being a vampire. Half the time, they were still in awe and shock to discover that the timid, mousy classmate of theirs was a vampire to begin with.

" Think it like how humans need fluids and electrolytes and nutrients in their bodies to function and you would drink sports drinks or vitamin tablets to replenish them if those electrolytes and nutrients were running low. That's how vampires need to consume blood regularly or else we are in danger of becoming ill and weakened or in the worst case scenario, dying."

" Then, have you drank human – ?" Mineta started but Tsuyu elbowed him hard in the stomach.

" Animal blood works fine for us, usually whatever we can get in the area," Midoriya continued, wincing sympathetically at Mineta's pained wheeze. " Deer, rabbits, mice, cows, chickens. There are even blood substitute tablets in the market. I've tried a few and it isn't too bad. I carry some on me just in case I use up too much energy."

No one wanted to press the issue that Midoriya never did answer Mineta's unorthodox question.

~.~.~

" Are you all right, Midoriya?"

The class was taking a brief respite after dealing with another relentless round of the earth beasts that prowled and hunted them down in the Wild Pussycats' forests. The morning had long since passed, leaving the afternoon sun to burn down on them.

" Y-yes!" Midoriya quickly said. " Just a little out of breath."

Iida frowned, not entirely convinced. " Your skin is turning red."

And sure enough, he was right. The others soon noticed streaks and patches of darkening pink highlighting against Midoriya's normally pale face and arms.

" I probably got a little sun burnt," Midoriya sheepishly admitted.

It was a sentence that was mind-boggling to take in. Since a vampire was the one saying it. And knowing Midoriya 'a little sun burnt' could easily mean life threatening. " Is being out here safe for you?" Iida suddenly said, his tone serious and demanding for a straightforward answer.

" As long as I stay out of the sun, it won't get any worse." Midoriya hastily reassured. They realized he had been lingering underneath the shades of the trees, avoiding any areas of sunlight, since they were thrown into the forest. " And once I reapply my sun lotion, it will be fine."

" How are you able to stay out in the sun anyways?" Sero asked what the others were thinking. " Isn't sunlight supposed to burn you?"

" Burn is a bit of a strong word, but sunlight can cause discomfort to us," Midoriya clarified. He was absently picking at a peeling skin on his forearm as he spoke, to their horror and fascination. " Too much exposure to the sun or anything fire-related can weaken any vampire to a certain extent, but it won't be enough to do any irreparable damage or cause us to spontaneously combust." He grinned. " You don't have to worry about me developing an explosion Quirk like Kacchan."

Everyone laughed but a sudden empty feeling filled the bottom of Todoroki's stomach at Midoriya's earlier words, said so casually that Midoriya and their classmates did not realize it.

" You should have told me," Todoroki said in a low voice for Midoriya's ears alone, after pulling Midoriya aside and causing the latter to look up at him. " When I used my flames against you and when we fought against Stain."

It took Midoriya a moment to realize what he meant. " I'm all right now though!" he quickly exclaimed, wiggling his hands to show how his healing capabilities had long kicked in.

However, Todoroki caught a glimpse of the faded scars weaved and imprinted intricately into Midoriya's skin, that not even his inhuman regeneration could erase. Guilt freely squirmed in his insides. Some months ago, he would not have cared. He might have even been pleased to find such a weakness in his rival.

" I'm _fine_ ," Midoriya stressed. " I don't regret it. I knew the risks. But it was worth it."

" Worth it?"

" We became friends in the end, didn't we?" Midoriya beamed so brightly (since when did vampires shine so dazzlingly? Was it not against their nature to exude light?) at him that Todoroki was at a loss of words.

It only made him apply a thick lather of sun lotion on Midoriya's arms once they reached the Wild Pussycats' lodgings, to Midoriya's confusion.

~.~.~

His own harsh breathing and Dark Shadow's irritable complaints were the only thing that Tokoyami could hear in the darkened room where they hid. He did not like it because it meant that Midoriya, who was semi-conscious and bleeding uncontrollably after being shot by a silver bullet, was not making any sound.

And it was alarming.

Midoriya might not be the loudest amongst his classmates but surely, even while injured, he should have made some noise.

Silver bullets were rare to begin with and Tokoyami knew from his own impeccable knowledge that silver was an excellent weapon against the supernatural. He just did not conceive the idea that one would be used against his classmate. The League of Villains was not taking any chances when it came to their hunt for Midoriya.

" The bleeding won't stop," Dark Shadow was saying, his voice subdued. Tokoyami had some blood-splattered spots across his cloak too when he had grabbed the collapsing Midoriya after he was shot.

Who would have thought that vampires could have such warm blood?

While directing Dark Shadow to prop Midoriya against the wall, Tokoyami gave a firm shake to his shoulder. " Midoriya, you cannot fall asleep here," he sternly said, hoping his voice was steady enough not to betray any fear. " It's not safe and the League of Villains are still after us."

Not opening his eyes, Midoriya could only exhale an apologetic sigh. " I'll try my best," he mumbled. His voice was unbearably quiet and faint that it made Tokoyami's skin crawl.

It was then that he made his decision. " Here." Tokoyami rolled back his sleeve, exposing the skin and thrusting his arm towards Midoriya. " Drink."

This time, Midoriya did open his eyes, blinking blearily at him. " Tokoyami ... "

" If it would save your life, I do not regret transforming into a vampire," he said in one hurried breath. Even if it meant sacrificing his humanity.

Midoriya's shoulders shook and for a moment, Tokoyami thought it was because he was holding back a torrent of tears. But then –

Midoriya started laughing. Tokoyami waited impatiently for the vampire to control himself. At last, Midoriya managed to look up at him with traces of a smile still across his face. Tokoyami wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed. " Sorry, Tokoyami, you – " He coughed once before continuing. " You don't have to worry about transforming into a vampire. You won't become a vampire if I bite you. Vampirism isn't viral."

" Ahh." He stood in place, feeling a bit foolish. He cleared his throat. " But my offer still stands."

" Are you sure?" Despite the caution and concern in his voice, Tokoyami could see in Midoriya's eyes the held-back hunger.

Midoriya had been repressing himself all this time, Tokoyami realized. To prevent himself from giving into the desire and thirst to become the monster. Midoriya was giving him a chance to step away because perhaps Midoriya did not entirely know how he would react if given the chance to drink human blood once again.

There was a shiver down Tokoyami's spine but he knew that Midoriya would never hurt him. " Yes," he firmly said, still extending his arm out.

 _I trust you._

The unspoken words wavered in the air as Midoriya nodded once before taking Tokoyami's proffered arm with such gentleness that Tokoyami thought he didn't have enough strength to hold it. The scene was oddly intimate, making Tokoyami feel rather embarrassed. If Midoriya's eyes were still sharp, he might have seen the blush heating Tokoyami's cheeks in the dark.

It was no wonder those movies portrayed such moments like this.

Tokoyami managed to hold back a half-hysterical snort before Midoriya's fangs slowly sunk into his wrist.

~.~.~

Black swirls of energy encircled Midoriya's hand and arms and it was oddly mesmerizing and terrifying to look like. The smoky energy surrounded them, sporadically shooting and fanning out to protect those within its dome from the projecting teeth.

Moonfish tilted his head as if his covered eyes was narrowing at Midoriya. " You're like me," he breathed.

Todoroki wanted to clench his fists. Midoriya was nothing like this monster. Bakugou was more vocal about it. " Deku, if you start wearing black spandex, I'll kill you," he snarled.

The very idea of that made Midoriya smile briefly but he quickly returned back to the scene at hand. " You are a vampire," he readily said, like he ran into other vampires and undead creatures all the time.

There was a harsh choking sound from Moonfish and it took them a moment to realize he was _laughing_.

" You willingly associate yourself with these _humans_?" The derogatory tone Moonfish adopted as he spat out the word humans made Bakugou snarl and even Shouji frowned. " We vampires are far more superior to them, even with their Quirks. Have you forgotten that it was _us_ that once ruled the lands?"

" That was a long time ago," Midoriya quietly said. " My grandparents weren't even sired yet."

" The League of Villains will make us great again!" Moonfish continued as if Midoriya had not interrupted. " We can rule over the earth once more, with the humans cowering at our feet in fear. Why do you continue to fight against us?"

" Because that is not what I want."

Midoriya's voice was clear and firm despite its softness. Shouji could not help but feel a rush of respect and admiration for his classmate.

Enraged, Moonfish hissed, baring his fangs. " Then you will die as a filthy human!"

Several jutting teeth shot out towards them. Only to be stopped and disintegrated into tiny crystals by the wave of Midoriya's vivid spiralling energy pulsing from his hands.

" Stay behind me," Midoriya softly told them.

Bakugou, always quick to disagree with anything Midoriya said, was about to charge in to fight regardless, when he was held back by Tokoyami.

" Don't," Tokoyami coughed, having finally regained his control over Dark Shadow. " Black magic once unleashed will attack anything and everything. There is no distinction from friend or foe."

Hearing the words black magic made them blanch. To some degree, they knew that certain vampires used black magic. They just never thought that Midoriya, who flinched when he killed a fly the other day, would use it.

" Won't it corrupt him?" Todoroki asked, ever concerned about his friend.

" Black magic has different outlets and channels," Midoriya suddenly said, startling them. They'd nearly forgotten Midoriya was standing in front of them after all. His back remained turned against them. They wished he would turn to face them. " Certain kinds of black magic feed on negative emotions. Hatred. Blood lust. Violence. A desire to kill. The want to cause suffering and harm to others. Moonfish would fall under that. My black magic focuses on something else."

" What does – ?" Shouji began to ask, before Moonfish sent a violent shower of deformed spears and icicles at them, aimed at their eyes and Midoriya smoothly deflected it with a rain of his own pillars and barriers.

" Sorry, I have to concentrate," Midoriya apologetically said, eyes focused on Moonfish.

They, including Bakugou, said nothing more.

~.~.~

" If you asked me, I would have picked Todoroki or Tokoyami as the vampire," Ashido said conversationally one day as a group of them sat aside during a training activity, waiting for their turn. " They have the appearance and attitude of one."

Some hummed in agreement, even if their knowledge of vampires were limited to only what the movies and television displayed. It wasn't something the others could contest with.

" Vampires are supposed to have an irresistible charm," Kaminari snorted. " I don't think Midoriya has that kind of appeal to lure people."

Again, many nodded. Midoriya appeared as simple and plain as any human. Though, he did have a rather sweet-tempered face that could make almost anyone coo and want to bundle up in blankets and take him home with them.

" Does not Midoriya attract others to him anyways?" Tsuyu asked.

That was also true. On his first day, he managed to gain the friendship of Uraraka and Iida. By the second day of class, almost half of the class was swarming to introduce themselves to him. And not too long later, the likes of Tsuyu, Mineta, Todoroki, Mei and Shinsou became fond of Midoriya.

" But that make Midoriya more dangerous," Yaoyorozu meticulously pointed out. " No one would think of him as a vampire."

They watched Midoriya's group scattered to avoid the destructive rampage of the 'villain' team led by Bakugou. Midoriya barely managed to sidestep an exploding punch from Bakugou, nearly tripping over his own feet in his attempt to escape if Kirishima hadn't steadied him in time. Midoriya gave a quick but profuse apology, hunching over in embarrassment, making Kirishima laugh and Bakugou to roar in annoyance.

As if he wasn't fast enough to dodge.

They all knew how agile and strong Midoriya could be, when he chose to be. It was him who charged between the fight between All Might and Shigaraki in a blink of eye, defending his hero against the villain.

" I wonder if it is all an act," Yaoyorozu continued. Her brow was furrowed in interest. " People would ignore him and by the time they realized, Midoriya could have already attacked them."

" Midoriya would never do something like that!" Uraraka was quick to defend her friend.

Others nodded. Midoriya was far too soft to ever have any savage or malicious intent.

But then, they remembered what came of the fight between Midoriya and Shigaraki. It was the first time they all ever felt such savagery and fury from their gentle classmate. Midoriya's teeth was curled into a snarl, sharp fangs revealing themselves. His eyes, normally green and wide and innocent, blazed with a crimson blood lust and a hunger to fight.

It was the first time they remembered just _what_ Midoriya was.

Midoriya was unfailingly kind and soft and friendly and loyal. That was true.

But for anyone else, much less those from the League of Villains, they were fair game.

And like his brethren before him, Midoriya happened to be a hunter, through and through, for such prey.


End file.
